1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game system provided with a network game system connected through a network to a client device used by a player for performing a network game using an object to be trained that the player rears and a game apparatus for executing a game using the above trained object. Further, the present invention relates to a network game apparatus and a game apparatus forming the game system. Further, the present invention relates to a client device connected to this network game apparatus through a network. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a recording medium, such as a computer readable medium, having recorded a program for controlling a computer forming the network game apparatus.
The present application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-220784, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commercial game apparatuses (hereinafter, referred to as xe2x80x9carcade game machinesxe2x80x9d) include game apparatuses which, for example, execute a game using trained objects which have been reared by individual players. For example, various games are known, such as a training-type horse racing simulation game in which players race their own horses, which are trained objects and have been reared by the players who become as their owners, and a car racing game of running a car race using a racing car as the object, which the player has tuned-up to customize it. On the other hand, with the rapid widespread use of the Internet these days, it is possible for people to gain access to various sites and enjoy network games in these sites that players can participate in.
In recent arcade game machines and domestic game is machines, the image quality has much improved, the game content has become more complex, and the games are performed in a more complicated and sophisticated way. Accordingly, the amount of game information necessary for performing such games becomes enormous. In order to perform these complicated and sophisticated games as network games, it is necessary to perform high-capacity, high-speed data communication between terminals used by the players and a Web server acting as a network game apparatus for performing the network game. A communication infrastructure enabling this high-capacity, high-speed data communication, however, is not so prevalent that the public can make widespread use of it. Therefore, the game content actually realized by network games is more narrowly restricted than dedicated game apparatuses such as arcade game machines, in network game apparatuses, it is difficult to perform games as complicated as those played on arcade game machines and the like.
Even if a high-capacity, high-speed communication infrastructure could be established and hence a complicated and sophisticated game could be realized in a network game, the game content of dedicated arcade game machines, constructed by hardware or software specialized for the game content, would be superior to the above network game.
In view of the above background, an object of the present invention is to provide a game system which enables game play in a game apparatus such as an arcade game machine and the like, based on training result information which is information on the training result of a trained object which a player has reared in a network game, and enables the player to enjoy a more complicated and sophisticated game by making use of the trained object in the network game: a network game apparatus and a game apparatus forming this game system: and a storage medium readable by a computer, which stores a program for operating a computer forming this network game apparatus.
In order to solve the above problems, according to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a game system which comprises:
a network game apparatus connected to a client device used by a player through a network, for executing a network game using a trained object reared by the player; and
a game apparatus for executing a game using the trained object,
wherein the network game apparatus comprises:
a trained object information recording medium having recorded trained object information including training result information that is information about training result of the trained object; and
a trained object information output device which supplies at least one part of the trained object information recorded in the trained object information recording medium to a player who plays the network game, and
wherein the game apparatus comprises:
a trained object information receiving device which receives the trained object information from the player;
a training result information reading device which reads out the training result information that is the information about the training result of the trained object, based on the trained object information received by the trained object information receiving device;
a game advancing device which advances the game based on the training result information read out by the training result information reading device; and
a game information providing device which provides game information advanced by the game advancing device to the player who is playing the game.
In this game system, a player can pass the trained object information of a trained object reared in a network game apparatus to a game apparatus such as an arcade game machine set in a game center and a domestic game machine at his or her house. A network connecting a client device used by a player to a network game is not restricted to a global network such as the Internet, but it may include an exclusive network allowing communication only for specified persons and a network in a restricted space such as a game center and the like. The trained object information includes the training result information that is the information about the training result in the network game, parameters inherent in a trained object concerned with a game advance such as the name of a trained object, and the personal information relative to a player. This trained object information is supplied by the trained object information output device from the network game apparatus to a player. This trained object information output device may be designed to pass the trained object information from a network to a player through a client device as the electronic data, or to mail to a player, a portable storing medium such as a floppy disk (FD) and the like in which the trained object information is stored as the electronic data. The trained object information thus supplied is passed to a game apparatus such as an arcade game machine and the like by the trained object information receiving device. In this game apparatus, the training result information reading device reads out the training result information of the trained object, based on the received trained object information. This training result information reading device is to read out the training result information, out of the trained object information when the received trained object information includes the training result information, while it is to read out the same information from another place such as a database and the like storing the training result information associated with the trained object information. Thus read out training result information affects a game advance of the trained object in a network game. The game information such as a picture and sound of the game is provided to a player by the game information providing device, thereby enabling a player to play the game. According to the above structure, in this game system, the training result information in a network game is used as parameters inherent in a trained object for use in a game by a game apparatus, thereby enabling the training result that the player reared in a network game apparatus to be reflected in the game by the game apparatus such as an arcade game machine and the like.
According to second to eleventh aspects of the present invention, there is provided a network game apparatus connected through a network to a client device used by a player, for executing a network game using a trained object reared by each player. The network game apparatus comprises:
a trained object information recording medium which stores trained object information including training result information which is information about the training result of the trained object; and
a trained object information output device which supplies at least one part of the trained object information stored in the trained object information recording medium to a player who plays the network game.
The network game apparatus of the second aspect enables a game play in a game apparatus such as an arcade game machine and the like, based on the training result information which is the information about the training result of a trained object reared in the same network game apparatus, by using it as the network game apparatus in the game system of the first aspect of the present invention.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided the network game apparatus according to the second aspect, wherein the trained object information supplied by the trained object information output device includes specifying information for specifying the trained object reared by the player, and wherein the network game apparatus further comprises a training result information output device which supplies the training result information with the same information associated with the specifying information.
When the training result information of a trained object reared by a player includes the detailed parameters, the information amount thereof becomes very large. Assuming that the trained object information output device is to supply the trained object information including the training result information, for example, when the trained object information is displayed by a password, a player must do a work such as noting down the long password and the like in order to pass the password to a game apparatus. When the information is passed to a game apparatus, with it stored in a predetermined portable storage medium, a high capacity storage media becomes necessary, which may cost a player. Therefore, the network game apparatus according to the third aspect of the present invention is designed in that the trained object information supplied to a player includes at least the specifying information for specifying a trained object reared by the player, and that the training result information associated with the specifying information is supplied by the training result information output device separately from the trained object information. This training result information output device includes, for example, a type of sending the training result information to a game apparatus such as an arcade game machine and the like through a network and a type of recording the training result information into a predetermined portable storage medium. In the case of using the training result information output device of recording the same information in a portable storage medium, the portable storage medium may be carried and the content of the portable storage medium may be transferred to the network game apparatus. In these ways, if it is constituted in that the training result information is passed to the network game apparatus regardless of a player, a play has only to pass the trained object information to the device. Therefore, even if the training result information has a large amount of information, the training result information can be reflected in the game by the game apparatus without burdening a player.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided the network game apparatus according to the second aspect, wherein the trained object information supplied by the trained object information output device includes the training result information.
In this network game apparatus, since the trained object information includes the training result information, if only having the trained object information, a player can join in a game by a game apparatus, using the trained object. Accordingly, differently from the network game apparatus according to the third aspect, this network game apparatus don""t need to be designed to pass the training result information within the network game apparatus to the game apparatus separately from the trained object information.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided the network game apparatus according to the third or fourth aspect, wherein the training result information is the training result information in a best condition of the training result information stored in the trained object recording medium.
As a training-type game, ability of a trained object used as the training result information is increased with advance of the game in some games, and the ability is decreased in other games. For example, in a training-type horse racing simulation game, some games are designed to deteriorate the ability gradually with aging after a peak of the ability. In a network game apparatus in which the ability is deteriorated during advance of a network game, if the training result information is that one at a point of supplying the trained object information, the trained object a player managed to bring up cannot be used in the best condition for a game by a game apparatus, which may lessen the pleasure. Therefore, the network game apparatus according to the fifth aspect of the present invention supplies the training result information in the best condition of a trained object reared by the network game apparatus. Thus, a player can reflect the training result information in the best condition obtained in the network game apparatus into a game by a game apparatus.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided the network game apparatus according to the second, third, fourth, or fifth aspect, wherein the trained object information output device includes a password output device which supplies a password including the trained object information converted into a character string.
In this network game apparatus, a password including the trained object information converted into a character string is supplied by using the password output device as the trained object information output device. Thus output password is passed to a player through the data communication via a network or by mail, and thereafter, the player enters the password through input device such as an operation button and the like of a game apparatus, so to pass it to the game apparatus.
According to a seventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided the network game apparatus according to the sixth aspect, wherein the password includes a check code associated with the information included in the password.
In this network game apparatus, a check code concerned with the information of a password is included in the password. As the check code, for example, that one obtained by converting the code data indicating the information included in the password into a character string of the arithmetic result obtained by a predetermined arithmetic expression can be used. Thus, by making a password include a check code, it is possible to restrain an invalid password use like a player who doesn""t have a password thinks of an arbitrary password and uses it.
According to an eighth aspect of the present invention, there is provided the network game apparatus according to the second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, or seventh aspect, wherein the trained object information supplied by the trained object information output device includes date information for specifying a date when the trained object information was supplied by the trained object information output device.
In this network game apparatus, the trained object information output device supplies the trained object information including the date information for specifying the date when the trained object information was supplied. Thus, for example, it is possible to define the term of validity when a player can join a game by a game apparatus by using a trained object concerned with the trained object information. With the term of validity set thus, when a player having a trained object whose validity expired plays a game apparatus once again, the player must train a new trained object again in the network game. Accordingly, it is possible to induce a player to resume a play in the network game.
According to a ninth aspect of the present invention, there is provided the network game apparatus according to the second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, or seventh aspect, wherein the trained object information supplied by the trained object information output device includes serial number information for specifying a serial number of the trained object information supplied by the trained object information output device.
When different players rear the completely same trained object, there is a fear of supplying the same trained object information to the different players. Especially, when the trained object information is supplied by an easy password, since the information amount is restricted, there is a high possibility of supplying the same password to the different players. Therefore, in the network game apparatus according to the ninth aspect of the present invention, the serial number of the trained object information having been supplied in the past from the network game apparatus is specified based on the serial number information. This can prevent from supplying the same trained object information to the different players.
According to a tenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided the network game apparatus according to the second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, or seventh aspect, wherein the trained object information supplied by the trained object information output device includes date information for specifying a date when the trained object information is supplied by the trained object information output device, and output sequence information in every day for specifying a sequence of the trained object information supplied by the trained object information output device in every day.
In this network game apparatus, the trained object information output device supplies the trained object information including the device information, the date information, and the output sequence information. Based on the date information, it is possible to specify a date when the trained object information has been supplied, in the commercial game apparatus. Based on the sequence information by day, it is possible to specify the order of the trained object information being supplied from the network game apparatus on that day. Therefore, similarly to the case of the ninth aspect of the present invention, even if using the completely same trained object, it is possible to prevent from supplying the same trained object information to the different players.
According to an eleventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided the network game apparatus according to the second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, ninth, or tenth aspect, wherein the trained object information supplied by the trained object information output device includes acquired information acquired by the trained object in an Internet game.
In this network game apparatus, the trained object information output device supplies the trained object information including the acquired information acquired by a trained object in the network game apparatus. This enables the use of the acquired information for a game by a game apparatus such as an arcade game machine and the like. The content of the acquired information varies depending on the game content of the network game apparatus. Concretely, the winning prize and the winning race name are taken as an example of the acquired information in the training-type horse racing simulation game. This acquired information, for example, the winning race name can be used for the entry for a race which imposes a condition of the winning experience in a specified race, in a game apparatus such as an arcade game machine.
According to twelfth to twenty third aspects of the present invention, there is provided a game apparatus forming a game system which comprises a network game apparatus connected to a client device used by a player through a network, for executing a network game using a trained object reared by the player, and a game apparatus for executing a game using the trained object, wherein the network game apparatus comprises a trained object information recording medium having recorded trained object information including training result information that is information about training result of the trained object, and a trained object information output device which supplies at least one part of the trained object information recorded in the trained object information recording medium to a player who plays the network game, and wherein the game apparatus comprises a trained object information receiving device which receives the trained object information from the player, a training result information reading device which reads out the training result information that is the information about the training result of the trained object, based on the trained object information received by the trained object information receiving device, a game advancing device which advances the game based on the training result information read out by the training result information reading device, and a game information providing device which provides game information advanced by the game advancing device to the player who is playing the game, the game apparatus comprising:
a trained object information receiving device which receives, from a player, the trained object information that is the information about a trained object reared in the network game apparatus;
a training result information reading device which reads out the training result information that is the information about the training result of the trained object, based on the trained object information received by the trained object information receiving device;
a game advancing device which advances the game based on the training result information read out by the training result information reading device; and
a game information providing device which provides game information advanced by the game advancing device to the player who is playing the game.
This game apparatus is used as the game apparatus in the game system according to the first aspect of the present invention, thereby enabling a game play in the game apparatus such as the arcade game machine and the like, based on the training result information that is the information about the training result of a trained object reared in a network game apparatus.
According to a thirteenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided the game apparatus according to the twelfth aspect, wherein the trained object information includes specifying information for specifying the trained object reared by the player, and wherein the game apparatus further comprises:
a training result information receiving device which receives the training result information that is the information about the training result of the trained object, the training result information being associated with the specifying information;
a training result information recording medium where the training result information is recorded; and
a training result information recording storing device which records the training result information received by the training result information receiving device into the training result information recording medium,
wherein the training result information reading device reads out the training result information recorded in the training result information recording medium based on the specifying information included in the trained object information received by the trained object information receiving device.
In this game apparatus, the training result information receiving device receives the training result information supplied by the training result information output device of the network game apparatus according to the third aspect of the present invention, and the training result information recording device records the training result information into the training result information recording medium. When the training object information receiving device receives the specifying information included in the trained object information supplied by the trained object information output device of the network game apparatus, the training result information reading device reads out the training result information associated with the specifying information from the training result information recording medium and advances a game based on the training result information. Thanks to this structure, even if the training result information has a large amount of information, the training result information can be reflected in a game by the game apparatus, without burdening a player.
According to a fourteenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided the game apparatus according to the twelfth aspect, wherein the trained object information includes the training result information that is the information about the training result of the training result information, and wherein the game apparatus further comprises:
a training result information recording medium where the training result information is recorded; and
a training result information recording device which records the training result information of the trained object information received by the trained object information receiving device into the training result information recording medium,
wherein the training result information reading device reads out the training result information recorded in the training result information recording medium.
In this game apparatus, the trained object information receiving device receives the trained object information from the network game apparatus according to the fourth aspect of the present invention, and the training result information recording device stores the training result information within the training result information included in the trained object information, into the training result information recording medium. The training result information reading device reads out the training result information from the training result information recording medium, so to advance a game based on the training result information. In the game apparatus according to the thirteenth aspect of the present invention, it is necessary to provide with a structure of receiving the training result information from the network game apparatus separately from the trained object information. This game apparatus according to the fourteenth aspect of the present invention, however, doesn""t need this structure.
According to a fifteenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided the game apparatus according to the twelfth, thirteenth, or fourteenth aspect, wherein the training result information is the training result information in a best condition in the network game apparatus.
In this game apparatus, the training result information in the best condition in a network game can be used to perform a game. In this game apparatus, when the training result information is received from the network game apparatus according to the fifth aspect of the present invention, the training result information can be used as it is, because the training result information is that one in the best condition. While, when the training result information is received from a network game apparatus that is not the commercial game apparatus according to the fifth aspect of the present invention, if the training result information (history information) of the past is included in the training result information, the training result information in the best condition in the past can be read out based on the history information, and this training result information can be used to perform a game.
According to a sixteenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided the game apparatus according to the twelfth, thirteenth, fourteenth, or fifteenth aspect, wherein the trained object information receiving device includes a password receiving device which receives a password including the trained object information converted into a character string, and wherein the game apparatus further comprises a password decoding device which decodes the password received by the password receiving device so as to obtain the trained object information included in the same password is provided.
In this game apparatus, the trained object information receiving device receives a password supplied from the network game apparatus according to the sixth aspect of the present invention, and the password decoding device decodes the password so to obtain the trained object information.
According to a seventeenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided the game apparatus according to the sixteenth aspect, wherein the password includes a check code associated with the information included in the same password, and wherein the game apparatus further comprises a password determining device which determines whether the information included in the same password is correct information or not, based on the check code obtained through decoding by the password decoding device.
This game apparatus determines whether the information included in the password is correct information or not, based on the check code included in the password supplied by the network game apparatus according to the seventh aspect of the present invention. For example, when the check code is obtained by converting the code data indicating the information included in the password into a character string of the arithmetic result calculated by a predetermined arithmetic expression, the validity of the information can be determined by a coincidence by comparison between the code data obtained through inverse calculation by the arithmetic expression with the code data of various information corresponding to this. Thus, a check code is included in a password, so as to determine whether the password information is correct information or not, thereby restraining an invalid use of a password, like a player having no password uses an arbitrary password to join in a game by the game apparatus.
According to an eighteenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided the game apparatus according to the twelfth, thirteenth, fourteenth, fifteenth, sixteenth, or seventeenth aspect, the game apparatus further comprising:
an entry application receiving device which receives an entry application to the effect that a player wants to join the game; and
an entry deciding device which decides an entry for the game based on the entry application when the player satisfies predetermined entry conditions.
In this game apparatus, the entry application receiving device receives an entry application from a player and the entry deciding device makes a decision to permit the player to join the game using the training result information of the trained object when the player satisfies predetermined entry conditions. The entry conditions vary depending on the game content and the purpose of an entry regulation, and concretely, the number of applicants to be admitted, the number of plays in a network game apparatus, or ability based on the training result information of a trained object, is taken as an example of the entry condition.
According to a nineteenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided the game apparatus according to the eighteenth aspect, wherein the trained object information includes date information for specifying a date when the trained object information is supplied, and wherein the entry deciding device decides the entry for the game based on the entry application, when the date information included in the trained object information received by the trained object information receiving device satisfies the entry condition of having the predetermined date information.
When the date information included in the trained object information is the predetermined date information that is the predetermined entry condition, this game apparatus makes a decision to permit a player to join a game using the training result information of the trained object. Namely, when the date information within a specified range is included in the received trained object information, it makes a decision of entry. Therefore, for example, the term of validity in which a player can join in a game using the trained object concerned with the trained object information is fixed, and an entry of a trained object out of the validity can be rejected. This can induce a player to resume a play in the game apparatus.
According to a twentieth aspect of the present invention, there is provided the game apparatus according to the eighteenth or nineteenth aspect, wherein the entry deciding device decides the entry for the game, based on the entry application, when the trained object concerned with the trained object information received by the trained object information receiving device satisfies the entry condition that the trained object is not the same as a trained object which has already joined the game.
When the trained object information concerned with an entry application is the same as that of the trained object which has already joined an applied race, this game apparatus can reject the entry for the game. This can prevent from an overlap entry of the same trained object for the same game.
According to a twenty first aspect of the present invention, there is provided the game apparatus according to the eighteenth, nineteenth, or twentieth aspect, wherein the entry deciding device decides the entry for the game based on the entry application when the player concerned with the entry application received by the entry application receiving device satisfies the entry condition that the player is not the same as a player who has already joined the network game.
When a player who applied for an entry is the same as a player who has already joined the applied game, this game apparatus can reject the entry for the game. This can prevent from an overlap entry of the same player for the same game. When privilege is given to a champion of a game in this game apparatus, there may occur such a situation that one player has a monopoly in a game in order to get the privilege. This game apparatus, however, can prevent from this unfairness.
According to a twenty second aspect of the present invention, there is provided the game apparatus according to the twelfth, thirteenth, fourteenth, fifteenth, sixteenth, seventeenth, eighteenth, nineteenth, twentieth, or twenty first aspect, wherein the trained object information includes the acquired information acquired by the trained object in the network game, and wherein the game advancing device makes use of the acquired information in the game.
This game apparatus can make use of the acquired information acquired in a network game for a game in the same game apparatus. Use of this acquired information varies depending on the game content of the game apparatus. For example, when the game and the network game are both a horse racing simulation game, the winning prize and the number of the winning medals that is the acquired information obtained in the network game may be used as a parameter for enhancing the ability of a trained object for use in this game apparatus.
According to a twenty third aspect of the present invention, there is provided the game apparatus according to the twelfth, thirteenth, fourteenth, fifteenth, sixteenth, seventeenth, eighteenth, nineteenth, twentieth, twenty first, or twenty second aspect, wherein the game advancing device includes:
a training device which trains a trained object particular to a player who joins the game; and
an initial training result information deciding device which decides initial training result information before training the trained object for use in the game, based on the training result information according to the trained object information received by the trained object information receiving device.
In this game apparatus, the initial training result information deciding device decides the initial training result information of a trained object used for a game in the same game apparatus, based on the training result information in a network game apparatus, thereby making it possible to perform a training-type game of training the trained object by the training device. Accordingly, for example, as for a trained object having higher ability than that of the other players as the result of the training in a network game, the initial training result information of the trained object for use in this game apparatus can be enhanced more than that of the other players, based on the training result information, thereby enabling differentiation among the respective trained objects. The game apparatus according to the twelfth to twenty second aspects of the present invention as mentioned above doesn""t need to be a training-type game necessarily.
According to a twenty fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a client device connected through a network to the network game apparatus according to the second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, ninth, tenth, or eleventh aspect, the client device comprising:
a game information receiving device which receives game information of a network game performed by the network game apparatus;
a game information providing device which provides a player with the game information received by the game information receiving device;
a trained object information receiving device which receives the trained object information that is the information about the trained object reared in the network game apparatus; and
a trained object information output device which supplies the trained object information received by the trained object information receiving device.
The client device is connected through a network to the network game apparatus according to the second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, ninth, tenth, or eleventh aspect of the present invention. A player receives the game information of a network game performed in the network game apparatus, from the game information receiving device, and the received game information is provided to the player as a game screen, sound, and the like by the game information providing device. Accordingly, this client device can play a network game to be performed by the network game apparatus.
According to a twenty fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a recording medium, such as a computer readable medium, having recorded a program for operating a computer included in the network game apparatus according to the second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, ninth, tenth, or eleventh aspect, wherein the program comprises:
a trained object information output routine for supplying, to a player who plays the network game, at least one part of the trained object information recorded in the trained object information recording medium having recorded the trained object information including the training result information that is the information about the training result of a trained object reared by each player.
The program stored in this computer readable medium is run by a computer forming the network game apparatus according to the second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, ninth, tenth, or eleventh aspect of the present invention, thereby enabling a game play in a game apparatus such as an arcade game machine and the like, based on the training result information that is the information concerned with the training result of a trained object reared in the same network game apparatus.
According to a twenty sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a recording medium, such as a computer readable medium, having recorded a program for operating a computer included in the game apparatus according to the twelfth, thirteenth, fourteenth, fifteenth, sixteenth, seventeenth, eighteenth, nineteenth, twentieth, twenty first, twenty second, or twenty third aspect, wherein the program comprises:
a training result information reading routine for reading out the training result information that is the information about the training result of the trained object, based on the trained object information received by the trained object information receiving device for receiving from a player the trained object information that is the information about the trained object reared in the network game apparatus; and
a game advancing routine for advancing the game, based on the training result information read out by the training result information reading routine.
The program stored in this storage medium is run by a computer forming the game apparatus according to the twelfth, thirteenth, fourteenth, fifteenth, sixteenth, seventeenth, eighteenth, nineteenth, twentieth, twenty first, twenty second, or twenty third aspect of the present invention, thereby enabling a game play in the above game apparatus such as an arcade game machine and the like, based on the training result information that is the information concerned with the training result of a trained object reared in a network game apparatus.